A tout jamais
by HalF AnjL
Summary: Harry va rendre visite à une personne au cimetière...


A tout jamais

Un sac en main, j'avance dans le cimetière. En réalité, c'est juste une dizaine de tombes érigées en l'honneur des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, mort en combattant, en mission ou des blessures.

Je passe devant celle de Fred à qui je laisse une Bombe-à-Bouse, il aurait aimé.

A mes parents, je dépose une sculpture de biche/cerf.

A Albus, un bonbon au citron.

De toute manière, pendant la semaine toutes les tombes seront recouvertes... Et nettoyer par Rusard...

Enfin, un peu à l'écart, ta tombe.

En épigraphe, juste ton nom et tes dates de vie et de mort... Je nettoie ta tombe comme si je nettoyais un diamant.

Puis, je dépose le bouquet de roses blanches, rouges et noires que j'ai choisis moi même. Tu devrais comprendre la signification des fleurs vue ton parcours... Blanches pour ta pureté d'âme, Oh ! tu n'étais pas un saint... Rouges, tout l'amour que je te porterai à jamais. Noirs... Tu comprendra toi-même je pense.

Oui, je t'aime.

Encore maintenant.

Tu rirais de ton rire si particulier, te moquant de moi.

Mais n'as-tu pas porté ce même amour inconditionnel alors que la personne était morte ?

Tu m'as toujours protégé.

Moi, Harry James Potter.

De loin, comme de près.

J'ai appris tant de choses à tes côtés et je ne t'en ai jamais remercié...

Mais je suis certain que tu n'aurai pas compris. Je ne suis que le fils de Potter... Même si j'ai toujours les yeux de Lily...

Tu sais, voilà dix ans que tu es mort. Et demain, le même anniversaire sera fêté par le monde entier... Mais pour Voldemort...

Dix ans... Je me suis marié avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Je n'aimerai jamais que toi, mais j'ai suivi ton exemple. J'ai vu les yeux de cette fille. Presque les même que les tiens. Noirs. Comme tes habits.

J'ai eu un fils avec elle. Albus Severus Potter. Que j'aurai aimé l'avoir avec toi cet enfant... Nous l'aurions promené ensemble dans les jardins de Poudlard, l'été, juste tous les trois. A son anniversaire nous lui aurions offert un livre de potions et un balai pour son âge. Je te le dis, il a tes yeux ! Enfin, ceux de Ginny... Malgré tout, je ne t'oublie pas.

As-tu jamais oublié Lily dans les bras de Sirius et ceux de Lupin ? Ne me mens pas !

Un soir avant mon entrée en cinquième année, je suis descendu pour boire, et j'ai entendu ta voix toi ! mon professeur de potions détesté... en réalité, déjà aimé celle de mon parrain et de Lupin. Vous criiez. Enfin, j'ai couru pour être sur qu'il n'y aurait pas de morts... Mais les cris que j'entendais, ce que j'ai vu... ce n'était pas une bagarre... Juste trois hommes qui s'aiment charnellement.

Enfin deux, toi, tu ne les voyais qu'en partenaire de sexe, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand tu es mort devant moi, de la main même de Voldemort, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je me suis senti mourir avec toi.

Quand tu m'as dit « tu as les yeux de ta mère », j'ai cru que je me les arracherai et te les offrirais juste pour que tu vive encore auprès de moi... et pour qu'enfin tu oublie celle qui m'a donné la vie...

Permet moi de dire ton prénom maintenant. Severus. Severus... Severus ! SEVERUS !

Je pleure en hurlant ce doux nom. Oui, je dois être la personne la plus maso de toute la planète... Aimer ce satané prof de potion !

Je me suis calmé.

Le poste d'enseignant que tu voulais, celui de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal... Je l'ai pris, et j'en prends soin.

Si cette guerre n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve...

Tu serais rentré de ta journée d'enseignant de DCFM et tu m'aurais rabâché que les élèves ne sont même pas dignes de poser ne serait-ce que le bout de leurs petit-doigts sur un manuel de cette matière.

Puis après cinq minutes de bougonnements sur ces cornichons, je t'aurai embrassé pour te faire taire.

Suite à ce baiser langoureux je t'aurai demandé de ma voix la plus boudeuse : « Même pire élève que moi ? » et tu m'aurai répondu avec ton sourire de quand tu te retiens de rire : « ça c'est impossible Potter. », moi te pinçant le nez, d'une voix qui présagée toutes les souffrances du monde... comme l'abstinence pendant un mois : « Monsieur Rogue-Potter, c'est ce que tu voulais dire mon amour ? »

Et tu m'aurais porté jusqu'au lit en me répétant que j'étais idiot, qu'il n'y avait que moi dans ta vie... Nous nous serions prouvés notre amour en changeant les rôles toute la nuit.

Un soir, tu rentrerais du travail et me retrouverais complètement soûl, tu t'inquiéterais, me donnerai une potion de sobriété (ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes), me rouspéterais, soupirerais et enfin me demanderais pourquoi j'ai eu le besoin de vider toute ta collection de bouteilles d'alcool. Avec un air d'enfant battu, je t'annoncerai la venue prochaine d'un petit Albus Severus Rogue-Potter, mais que je suis sûr que tu n'en voudras pas.

Tu resterais sans voix puis me rassurerais de mes craintes...

Même si tu étais encore en vie, jamais tu n'aurais fini dans mes bras.

Car tu es bel et bien mort.

Pour moi.

Pour la liberté.

Pour payer ta dette envers mon père.

Pour enfin rejoindre en paix ma mère.

Pour retrouver tes sex-friends.

Mais sache petit serpentard de mon cœur,

que jamais je ne penserai à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi.

Même avec Ginny, même avec un autre.

« A tout jamais Severus Rogue, je te rejoindrai un jour, mon amour »


End file.
